


My Life Is a Closed Book

by Flerkin_Marvelous



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Captain Marvel (Marvel Comics)
Genre: Character Death, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2020-03-08 06:13:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18888808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flerkin_Marvelous/pseuds/Flerkin_Marvelous
Summary: Vers dreams take an unexpected turn, unfortunately for her her entire life was a lie.





	1. The past came back to haunt me

My Life Is a Closed Book

Vers tossed and turned in her bed. Nothing new there, but what was new was her latest dream. Her mother and father were arguing, “I should never have stayed. I should have taken Car-Ell and returned home” Her mother screamed at her father

”Her name is Carol” Her father growled and struck her mother so hard she was knocked off of her feet. To her surprise her mother arose off of the floor, her eyes were a brilliant gold and they were on fire

”I am Mari-Ell. I was a champion of the Kree empire and first of the supreme protectorate. I will be damned if a human! would lay a hand on me and mine without permission.”Mari-Ell hissed as she propelled Joe Danvers across the room. Carol, was that her name? No. Her mother had called her Car-Ell. Her mother was Kree. 

Vers dream shifted and she woke up screaming just as she saw her mother impaled by a spear. Her breathing was rapid and she was hyperventilating, she knew this, but she couldn’t calm herself. 

Vers? Vers open the door”

“Oh shit Yon-Rogg. I must have woken up the entire block” she thought

she tried to stand, but she fell straight to her knees. Her breathing was still erratic. Yon-Rogg burst into her bed chamber and fell to his knees in front of her

”Vers. What’s wrong? You need to slow your breathing. Do you hear me Vers? Slow your breathing” Vers looked to be in a state of shock, she obviously wasn’t hearing him. She needed a short sharp shock to pull her out of it, so he did the only thing he could think of. He kissed her. What he didn’t expect was her to return the kiss with such fervour. “Vers, we really shouldn’t” he gasped as he slowly pushed her from him

”I. I’m sorry” she just didn’t know what was going on. 

”Don’t be” Yon grinned “I quite enjoyed that” the two of them burst out laughing, but suddenly stopped as they caught each other’s eyes. They both knelt there on the floor for what seemed like an eternity just looking at each other like they were seeing each other for the first time. 

Yon-Rogg cleared his throat; he was suddenly feeling very unnerved with the whole situation,” Maybe we should make ourselves a little more comfortable because I’m not leaving here until you’ve told me everything Vers, and I mean everything.”

Vers sighed “Where to start” she said quietly. “I’m not from a boarder planet” She said matter of factly, or rather my mother isn’t. I think I was born on Terra” she continued. Yon-Rogg’s heart started to beat so fast, for the first time ever he felt fear. She was remembering her past life. “My mother called herself Mari-Ell; she called herself the first of the Supreme Protectorate. She named me Car-Ell”, he gasped, now this was something he was not expecting. He knew of Mari-Ell, but it was taught that she was sent on a mission to Terra and perished while trying to execute that mission. 

“Are you sure?”

”It was a dream Yon. I could never be sure. But I hear the name Joe Danvers. I think he was my father and my mother was called Mari-Ell, though, I think she called herself Marie. I could hear them both screaming at each other, my mother kept calling me Car-Ell and my father kept calling me Carol”

Yon-Rogg was absent mindedly smoothing Vers hair while staring off into space. Mari-Ell was considered dead. She was part of the Elite guard having been appointed by the Empress herself. Yon knew that she had been sent to Earth but her mission was classified. So this woman that he held had been half Kree to start with, which explained how she didn’t perish when the energy core exploded. "I have heard the name Mari-Ell, we can check your genes against hers to see if what you say is true but this will have to wait until the suns rise. Try to go back to sleep, we will tackle this in the morning.”He laid her down on her bed, covered her with her bed clothes and took the liberty of kissing her tenderly on the lips. He closed her door behind him and made his way to the temple to talk to the Supreme Intelligence. He had a feeling they would like to hear about this conversation

__________

Yon-Rogg entered the temple and stood on the plate that served as a conduit to the Supreme Intelligence. He stood still as the tendrils crept up and around his body. The world around him was erased and suddenly he was transported into the Supreme Intelligences domain.

”Commander why do you come to speak with us at this late hour?”

as always his father stood before him, but this time he started to fade. Yon-Rogg was confused, what was going on? You could have knocked him over with a feather when Vers appeared in front of him and she was a vision of beauty.

”You told me to come to you if there was any development with Vers. I was called by Vers neighbour Mar-Nok saying that Vers was screaming and sounded terrified. I gained access to her domicile and found her in her bed chamber crumpled on the floor trembling. I was expecting her to tell me about her usual nightmare of her shall we call it accident? But she informed me she was half Kree, her mother was Mari-Ell and that she was named Car-Ell. She knew Mari-Ell’s designation word for word, I know we will have to test her genes but Supremor I have no doubt she is who her dreams tell her she is.” He spoke like he was filling a report on his screen, though he knew this conversation would never be written down

”You are right to notify us of this development Commander. This is good news. Mari-Ell’s child is a great gift to us and knowing her lineage will make things a lot easier for the both of us” Yon-Rogg was not sure he liked the wording used by the Supreme Intelligence. It unnerved him. 

”In what way Supremor?”

”Now that we know she was half Kree to begin with can complete her treatment. Knowing her lineage makes it that much easier, we now know how to repair her properly” Vers smiled at him triumphantly. “take her to the med lab when she wakes. To test her genes of course. Oh and Commander?”

”Yes Supremor?”

”You have our permission to pursue Car-Ell for your mate”

Yon-Rogg bowed his head, slightly embarrassed, his endorphins would still be racing through his body, of course they would have picked up on it, plus he probably reeked of pheromones. ”Thank you Supremor” he acknowledged as he left the conversation. 

He had every intention of going back to his domicile, but he found himself letting himself back into Vers’ domicile instead. He sat down in her bed chamber and watched her sleep, his stomach was doing somersaults, although he wasn’t sure if that was excitement for the future or dread of what was possibly going to happen tomorrow.


	2. Have I told you that I’m proud of you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Intelligence has been notified of Vers nightmare and lineage and has issued instructions that have made Yon-Rogg very wary. Vers shock announcement has now opened up a new door way for her, Yon-Rogg and someone else on the team. Yon-Rogg is left thinking can the Intelligence really be trusted?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a while so I'm hoping that this chapter pushes all the right buttons for everyone. Let me know if you like it.

Yon-Rogg awoke with an intense feeling that he was being watched, and indeed he was. Vers was sat crossed legged on her bed staring at him with the biggest grin on her face. Then the events of the evening came flooding back. He looked at Vers and gave her the most beautiful smile, completely dazzling her. For once she was completely speechless. This seemed to amuse him to no end, causing a little huff of laughter to escape him in response. He sat in that chair that had served as his bed for the evening and grinned, pleased that he could cause such a reaction in this headstrong firecracker of a woman. 

Vers cleared her throat as her brain started to re-engage and started to turn bright blue with embarrassment, “Um, have you been here all night?” she asked shyly. The thought of him watching her sleep made her nervous. She knew she talked in her sleep and was worried what secrets she had told him inadvertently. “Give or take an hour or two.” He smirked as he got up off the chair and stretched his sore body back into shape before walking over and sitting next to her on the bed. He placed two fingers on her jawline and moved her head ever so gently so that she was facing him. He stared into her eyes and brushed her face gently with the lightest of touches, smoothing along her jawline and making his way to the nape of her neck before beginning to run his fingers through her hair. This was something he had wanted to do for the longest time, it was the simplest of actions, but it thrilled him. He relished in the reaction to his touch, her soft moans as she leaned into his touch, her quickened breathing, her heart racing a mile a minute. 

” You had me worried Vers. When I was told you were screaming in terror, I thought I was going to lose you.” he told her as he slowly leaned into her capturing her lips and kissing her tenderly. His kiss deepened with passion that had built up over the years, taking Vers by complete surprise. “I thought last night was a diversion” she said as he broke their kiss. He smiled and gently nudged her nose with his, a show of affection that was very uncharacteristic for any Kree causing Vers to giggle with glee. She was not used to such a showing of affection and had never dreamed that Yon-Rogg would be the one to show her this affection that she craved. “I feel for you deeply Vers.” Was all he said in answer to her comment. “I had to report your dream to the Supremor because of its content and its importance. They seem to believe that you are the child of Mari-Ell as your information was too precise. They would like your genetic code verified with hers just to make sure. As you know all Kree of high ranking and nobility have their genetic code taken and catalogued in the great library, it should only take a minute or two to verify your lineage.” He explained. 

Vers nodded in agreement but still felt a slight sting. She knew that the Supreme Intelligence had to be told but she couldn’t help but think that this was something that she should have told them, not Yon-Rogg whom she had told in confidence. But at the same time, she knew that it would have been dereliction of duty if he had not told them. She got up off the bed to get dressed as she processed what Yon-Rogg told her and walked into her wet room to prepare herself for what was going to be a very long day. 

Yon-Rogg called to her while she readied herself in her wet room, “I took the liberty of asking the Supremor to pursue you for my mate,” Vers stopped brushing her teeth mid brush and peered around the door to look at Yon-Rogg who was smirking. She was sure he was joking. That was until she saw the look in his eyes, pure possessiveness. The kind of look that said, “you’re mine!” They told me yes and gave their blessing”, he grinned as he looked at her shocked expression. He walked over to her, turned her around to face the wet room once more and slapped her backside pushing her ever so slightly back into her wet room. This in turn caused a little yip of shock to escape her. “Finish up in your wet room and get dressed Vers. We need to go to the med lab” he laughed, but he couldn’t help but feel a little apprehensive. He was sure that the Supremor had something up their sleeves. He just wasn’t sure what it was, and that made him nervous. 

* * *

Vers took a deep breath as she walked into the med lab. She tried to avoid this place like the Xandarian flu. It held nothing but bad memories of a life lost to her as she had awoken in this very lab 6 years ago with no memories and it was not something she cared to remember. “Take a seat Vers “the med tech ordered with no emotion in her voice as Vers and Yon-Rogg walked through the door, “What? No hello Vers, how you are doing Vers?” she quipped and sighed at the unimpressed blank look that stared back at her. Vers looked at Yon-Rogg, she was screaming inside, “Do I have to?” she whined as she slowly made her way to the examination chair. “You’ve got no choice in the matter” he replied, his mouth set in a hard line that told her under no uncertain terms was she was to start anything. Another sigh left her as she relented and jumped up onto what she wanted to call a Dentist chair, although she had no idea what a Dentist was.

“The Supremor wants a communion with you while you undergo the genetic sequencing test. Just relax like you usually do when conversing with them.” The med tech advised Vers. Vers looked over to Yon-Rogg for reassurance and even though he did smile for her there was something in that smile that worried her. He was worried for her and that made her worry even more. Vers did as she was told though and sat down in the oversized chair. She gasped as she was given a shot. Why did she need a shot for a simple genetic test? The last thing she remembered was a worried Yon-Rogg holding her hand as the world went black. 

* * *

Vers was aware of voices in the distance, “I named her Car-Ell. Her name is Car-Ell.” Her mother’s voice was filled with rage. Her father insisted on calling her Carol and it infuriated her mother. Vers was convinced that the man did it on purpose.

Did you know young one, that we can view memories from your mother through your genetic code? Let’s see why she deserted her people shall we? “the woman that plagued her nightmares asked her. Vers felt like she should be scared but for some reason she was oddly relaxed. “I had the technician give you a relaxant. We don’t want you to stop us from doing what we need to do now, do we?” the woman with no name asked with a menacing smile. “Now let’s take a look around in, here shall we?” she asked as she clapped her hands together and started rubbing them together as if she were trying to warm them. That’s when the story that was her mother’s life started to play out in front of her. 

“Mari-Ell. You are tasked with ending Mar-Vell before she betrays her people. Return to us when your mission is complete” the Empress had ordered, and her mother had accepted her mission gladly. She left for C-53 to execute her orders as it were.” For the good of all Kree” she had said proudly as Mari-Ell had started her landing procedure but at that very moment an asteroid clipped her ship and hit her off course. She was miles off course, and it would take weeks to fix the ship to get to where she needed to be. 

Fixing the ship was taking longer than expected as she was constantly feeling unwell. Mari-Ell had put it down to a head wound that she had sustained in the crash but days later she was still feeling awful so she decided to run the ships medical scanning program just to make sure there was nothing to worry about. When the program was complete, she stood staring at the screen in shock. She was with child. When Mari-Ell managed to compose herself, she decided to send an encrypted message to her mate it was then a feeling washed over her that made her scream in pain. Her heart felt like it had been ripped from her body and Mari-Ell knew at that very moment that her mate was with the collective. An encrypted message came through as she wept, “The Empress and her order are dead. We are coming for you Mari-Ell” She had decided that her unborn child’s life was more important than a mission given by someone who no longer breathed. The child was all she had left of her mate and she would join the collective herself to protect the precious life that now grew within her before allowing any harm to come to him or her. 

Mari-Ell wracked her brain for some way to disappear into the crowd. She needed to protect her offspring, but how? It was then that she saw him as she walked through what the Terran’s called a fairground. His name was Joseph Danvers. It didn’t take much to seduce him as she still had her ability to make men fall in love with her. The Empress forwent the procedure to remove this ability with Mari-Ell for some reason, and it had proved useful on many occasions with her missions. She married Joseph and changed her name to Marie. The man had been easy to convince that Car-Ell was his daughter so Car-Ell, or Carol as he called her would be safe as she would be considered Terran by any Kree she encountered on C-53. Her name on all Terran paperwork was officially Carol Susan Jane Danvers, daughter of Joseph and Marie Danvers and her daughter would be safe with this man but in order to keep her truly safe Mari-Ell needed to leave. It was the hardest decision she had ever had to make in her life, but to keep her daughter safe she needed to desert her. She kissed her daughter goodbye and left. 

Yon-Rogg watched as the Supremor routed around in Vers head with a heart full of sadness. Tears were falling down his new mate’s face. The med tech made a noise of disgust as she watched the Starforce centurion cry. “Terran’s are so weak” she had hissed in disgust causing Yon-Rogg to see red. “Be careful of the words you chose to use Tren-Ora, this woman is now my mate” Yon-Rogg told her menacingly, the woman started to visibly shake at his words. He continued to glare at the woman as she went about taking Vers genetic coding sample. “I meant no disrespect Commander, I apologise” she had offered, not daring to look him in the eyes. Yon-Rogg merely nodded his head in acceptance of her apology as a common courtesy when she glanced at him, but her slight would not be forgotten. 

The Supremor went systematically through the genetic memory imprints finally viewing a spear being plunged through Marie, or rather Mari-Ell, “Well child, we can tell you that your mother is no traitor. Protection of a Kree child is paramount and law. Her lands and titles will be returned to her family. Meaning you. You will use your given name Car-Ell from this day forward is that understood young one?” 

” Yes your intelligence” Car-Ell smiled ruefully. Everything Mari-Ell had done had been for Car-Ell and as Car-Ell sifted through the memories of her mother she started to feel strange. The Intelligence explained that now they knew her origin story they could correct the mess that was in her head. Memories were returned to her of her life on C-53 before Hala, but they held no emotion or feeling to her. “Because it is not for the good of all Kree” was what she was told before she was released from her communion. Truth was her life on C-53 was not important. She was in hiding without her knowledge and because of this she felt no shame. Her mother had done the right thing the Intelligence had told her, and she was proud to be the daughter of Mari-Ell. 

When Car-Ell opened her eyes and saw Yon-Rogg she couldn’t help but smile. She got up out of the chair and took him into her arms before kissing him passionately. She couldn’t help but glance at the technician who looked disgusted with the display of affection. “I think she thinks I’m human and I’m reaching above my station” she whispered into his ear. “Then let’s put her in her place, shall we?” he grinned. “Tren-Ora, could you please read us the results of the genetic testing?” it was a question, but he managed to make it sound like an order. 

Tren-Ora sighed as she picked up the information holo-tablet and gasped. “She is Kree. Mother’s name: Mari-Ell of the Elite guard of the Supreme Protectorate. Father’s name: Tel-Kar of Lesser Megellanic Special Tactics Division.” Tren-Ora looked at an equally shocked Commander. He had expected the information on Mari-Ell, but Tel-Kar was a complete shock. “Quite the pedigree my love. Two of the most powerful soldiers in Kree history” he told her, and he was in awe. His mate was the offspring of two Kree Legends. “I am proud of you” he told her before kissing her once more. 

* * *

“Why do you suppose the Commander has called this meeting?” Bron-Char asked no-one in general as Yon-Rogg’s Starforce team sat around the meeting table. “Probably Vers has cocked something up and it’s our fault” Minn-Erva sneered as Yon-Rogg walked through the door with Car-Ell. He glared at Minn-Erva as he said, “all right team, knock it off, we have some good news and some information we wish to share with you before it hits the Cities holo-screens.” Car-Ell was watching everyone intently but paid extra special attention to Minn-Erva as her mate spoke. “As you all know Vers is prone to nightmares” he began and the smirk that appeared on Minn-Erva’s face made Car-Ell want to blast her through the wall, but that smirk would soon disappear. “Well, after a rather informative nightmare that resulted in waking up half of Hala we found out something interesting” he continued, earning him a jab to the ribs from Car-Ell and causing audible gasps to escape the team because Vers had struck the Commander.

“Why is she not being locked up right now?” Minn-Erva asked incredulously “She struck her superior” Yon-Rogg merely grinned, grasped hold of Car-Ell’s hand and held it above his heart. This caused yet another gasp to escape the team as they recognised the official mating gesture and started to congratulate them both. Minn-Erva slouched in her chair and glared in disgust, “You have got to be kidding me. The Supreme Intelligence Okayed this?” she asked in disbelief. “They did and we have their blessing. Now as I was saying before my mate rudely interrupted me” he smirked as he side glanced Car-Ell, “we have good news AND! information. Our good news is our mating that will be made Official with a unification ceremony in two days’ time and the news that came from the informative nightmare is that this beautiful woman that has accepted me as her mate is the daughter of Mari-Ell and Tel-Kar….” 

” Bullshit” Minn-Erva spat, “That woman is from C-53 and is Terran born “she hissed. Yon-Rogg glared at her as she broke the silence that both he and the Supremor had sworn her to. “Yes Minn-Erva. She is Terran born. Terran born to Mari-Ell of the Elite guard of the Supreme Protectorate and a then deceased Tel-Kar of Lesser Megellanic Special Tactics Division. Hidden away from Skrull assassins that slaughtered the Empress’s regime. Her lineage has been verified by genetic coding and you would do well to know your place. I will speak with you in private once this meeting is concluded.” He told her without breaking eye contact. Car-Ell couldn’t help it, she had the biggest grin on her face, _” Oh, how the mighty have fallen”_ she thought to herself. “Now, as I was saying” Yon-Rogg continued while still glaring at Minn-Erva, “Her lineage is proven, and it has come to light that her given name is Car-Ell. All titles and land have been returned to Car-Ell as it has also been proven that Mari-Ell was not the traitor we thought her to be. She was acting in accordance to Kree law and protecting her child. Our team will remain intact and Car-Ell will be treated no different to what she would be if she were still Vers. Is that clear?” he asked scanning around the room while making sure he made eye contact with everyone. All agreed, even Minn-Erva. She knew when to pick her fights, this was a fight that she could not and would not win. 

* * *

It was the morning of the mating ceremony and Car-Ell was a nervous wreck. She took a deep breath as she knew that the Supreme Intelligence would never approve “Nerves are weakness, Car-Ell. Control your emotions” her mother had told her. Ever since her communion with the Intelligence her memories had started to return with a vengeance and more often or not, they emerged at the most inopportune times. 

The last memory had not been her own, but her mothers. She remembered her parents mating ceremony and had awoken to a grinning Yon-Rogg lying on his side with his head rested on his hand, staring at her, “Now that sounded like it was a very good dream” he had teased an embarrassed Car-Ell, “perhaps you could show me the high lights?” he had teased. Car-Ell had grinned and told him he would find out first-hand in just short of a day. “I’m looking forward to it” he had purred sexily in her ear making her body react in a very pleasurable way and making Yon-Rogg’s grin even wider. “Go to sleep” she had growled, which just made him laugh. Car-Ell let out a little huff of agitation and turned over onto her side showing Yon-Rogg her back. 

Yon-Rogg grinned at her annoyance knowing full well it was born out of embarrassment. He spooned her and let his hands wander over her suggestively, “Sex is nothing to be ashamed of my love. If you had been born on Hala, taking a partner to bed for pleasure would be no different than going to a bar on Terra for a drink to you. Embrace it” he told her softly as he slid his hands into her panties and started to stroke her most intimate of places, “allow yourself to feel pleasure. There is no shame in what we are doing” he whispered as he dipped his finger within her, massaging her slowly. Car-Ell pushed back into her mate and let out a tiny whimper as the heat build up within her. “Do not fight it my love” Yon-Rogg told her as he nibbled at her ear. That was the only encouragement her body required, she was soon crying out with her own release and sighed in contentment as Yon-Rogg withdrew his hand. “Good girl” he had praised her as he captured her lips in a heated kiss. “Now sleep my love” it was an order she was happy to follow as she suddenly felt extremely tired. In a matter of minutes, she was asleep once more and dreaming of her impending ceremony. 

Car-Ell remembered the previous evening and started to smile. Who knew that the Commander would be so adept in mating practices. “Well someone looks happy” Minn-Erva smirked as she entered the ready room. _” Well I was “_ she thought to herself but bit her tongue, it was not often that Minn-Erva made any sort of effort. “Look, I know we have never seen eye to eye. But in my defence, I did think you were Terran and not good enough for such a high ranking Kree. I took the liberty of taking family time so that I could talk with my mother. You see, she knew your mother and after Mari-Ell disappeared everything she owned was to be destroyed. My mother had an Un-Kree moment and rescued many of Mari-Ell’s belongings as she never believed that her friend could be a traitor.” Car-Ell smiled a genuine smile for Minn-Erva this time as her teammate was trying to be friendly, not an easy thing for Minn so Car-Ell decided to give her a lot of leeway. “

“I didn’t know” Car-Ell admitted, “Can I ask what’s in the bag?” she asked curiously and was shocked when Minn-Erva came to life very animatedly, “It’s your mother’s mating gown. I obtained it from my mother and thought that maybe you might want to wear it for your own mating ceremony.” Minn-Erva presented the bag to Car-Ell proudly and watched with about as much excitement as her genetics would allow her. Car-Ell gasped as she looked at the dress, it reminded her of something straight out of a Terran fairy tale. It was a gown that any Terran bride would be proud of. The dress had a fitted v neck shaped bodice that was jewelled and covered in lace. It had long lacy sleeves that came up to sit on her shoulders and a long full skirt. Jewelled covered Lace flowed around the hem of the dress with lacy vines snaking their way halfway up the dress. “It’s stunning Minn-Erva” Car-Ell was genuinely touched by her teammates gesture, “Thank you” Minn-Erva offered her a smile. “You are very welcome.” Minn-Erva said a little stiffly. Car-Ell had to remind herself not to smirk as Minn was trying. “Look, Car-Ell. I know I have never treated you as an equal. But in my defence, I honestly thought of you as a lesser being that didn’t deserve my time of day. Could we try and start over? I know we are not going to be best friends, but friends would be nice.” Minn-Erva asked smiling ruefully. “I’d like that” Car-Ell smiled “You know. I have no-one to offer me to my mate. Would you serve as my guardian?” she offered. Minn-Erva looked shocked and nodded her head with her mouth agape, “Uh, um. Yes. I would be honoured” she stammered. She offered a genuine smile and then set about helping Car-Ell ready for her union with Yon-Rogg. “The guys are never going to believe this” Minn laughed. She laughed! The shock of it made Car-Ell laugh, the two of them shared a look and with that look they shared a better understanding of one another. “You look beautiful Car-Ell. Yon-Rogg is a very lucky man.” Car-Ell smiled and embraced Minn-Erva while thanking her. Just at that moment Yon-Rogg entered the room to take his mate to the great hall and stopped dead in his tracks. 

Yon-Rogg stood in the doorway and stared at the two women as they embraced, “Should I be worried?” was the only thing he said making both women burst out laughing. Yon-Rogg merely glared and spouted of his code. “Oh, by the collective. He thinks we’re Skrulls” Minn-Erva laughed but did give her code to save getting shot, as did Car-Ell. “You’ll have to fill me in later” Yon-Rogg told Car-Ell while eyeing Minn-Erva suspiciously. “It’s time to go my love” he smiled and offered his arm to his mate as the wedding party started to leave for the great hall. By the end of this day, Car-Ell, daughter of Mari-Ell and Tel-Kar would be officially his mate. “Have I told you that I’m proud of you?” he grinned with pride. “Not today” Car-Ell grinned back, “Why don’t you show me how proud you are of me tonight.” She challenged quietly. _” Challenge accepted”_ he thought to himself and grinned as they made their ways up the great hall steps that were lined with Hala’s people who were clapping and cheering for the couple as they walked by. 


End file.
